


After Michiru Was Sick

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga. Hotaru frowned before she approached Michiru. She viewed her painting.





	After Michiru Was Sick

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Hotaru frowned before she approached Michiru. She viewed her painting. ''We were going to play. Remember?'' Hotaru watched as Michiru turned to her. She still frowned while the latter smiled. 

''My apologies. I'm a bit busy. Maybe later,'' Michiru said. She sneezed twice and continued to paint. 

Hotaru walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed. *You are always busy, Michiru-mama.* 

A few minutes later, Hotaru viewed Michiru appearing and holding the painting. 

''We'll play after I feel better, Hotaru. Here's a present for you.'' 

Hotaru smiled after she held a portrait of Michiru. The latter was never gone. 

 

THE END


End file.
